Jack's Pet
by witchcat2012
Summary: Lets just say that a little surprise present snuck in North's sack... OC (kinda) No pairings.
1. Prologue

I huddled in my little cave, trying to stay warm, and wondered how I got there.

I remembered waking up to warmth and a loud noise, thinking winter was over. I went outside, out of the house, ready to get something to eat as I was starving, only to find myself in a world of white.

Confused and sleepy, I ventured out into the whiteness.

It was cold. Like a nail was driving through my body. But it didn't penetrate my brain until I had gone at least a mile.

I kept going, hoping that eventually I would find home again, but only succeeding in getting very lost. Finally, I threw in the towel and dug a cave in the snow. I shivered and brought myself closer. Preparing myself for something I never thought I had to prepare for.

I know this cave will be my grave. I knew it, yet I felt so calm, why? Shouldn't panic be setting in now? Maybe it was the cold, or maybe I knew I could do nothing to avoid it.

What had been the warmth that had lulled me here? I tried to visualize it, the moment I woke up. It wasn't easy.

I saw my bed and my room. Neither was the cause

I saw a huge machine. That must be where the warmth and noise had come from.

Mystery solved. I found myself nodding off, there was warmth here, was the machine here? Was I close to home?

No, the warmth was coming from me. So this how it felt. I stopped fighting it and allowed to seep over me. Slowing my heartbeat, my thoughts, my body.

I raised my head one last time, strange. How did the moon get here?

My head dropped with a thud that nobody heard.


	2. Chapter 1

It was Christmas day. Which meant hustle bustle and fuss for every parent, every child and every shopkeeper. North St. Nickolas A.K.A Santa Claus was none of these things, but he was no exception. That was because Christmas was his job.

The Workshop that night was surprisingly idle. The yetis were slowly walking from place to place instead of running around grunting words and tripping on elves, who were running around, eating cookies, doing odd jobs and just getting in the way in general.

Some of the bored yetis were already making toys for the next Christmas, but that was about it.

Despite the relaxed manner, there was an air of tensed excitement. They were waiting for North to get home, they strained their ears for any signs of belly-laughing and sleigh bells. They looked out of the windows to see if they could catch a glimpse of red or reindeers. This was most obvious in Jack Frost.

He paced across the hearth, twirling his staff. He would sit on the floor, then get up and pace again. Flying to one end and walking the other, there even was a small trail of frost where his feet touch the ground.

Bunnymund, who was leaning on a pillar, sighed in exasperation, "Crikey, Jack, if you keep that up, you're gonna destroy the floor,"

He was one to talk; Bunnymund's foot was tapping so fast it was a grey blur. The excitement was affecting him too.

Tooth was hovering not a few feet from Bunnymund, telling her ever-present fairies where to go, She looked at him now, "Give him a break Bunny, Jack's just excited that's all, we all are,"

Sandy nodded his agreement before sending out a few more Christmassy dreams.

"Don't see why I have to wait for North when there's more urgent stuff I could be doing," Bunnymund grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

Jack stopped pacing, "Like what Cottontail? Eat carrots?"

Before Aster could rebuke, there was a loud _thump _and a bark of laughter could be heard. Jack flew out of the room, causing Bunnymund's fur to blow with him. The other guardians followed suit.

North was happy, he had delivered several million presents in one night, no kids had seen him doing so and he had made it back in record time. With a triumphant shout he jumped off the sleigh, his bright red sack slung over his shoulder, now empty to be re-filled the next year.

He had just given the velvet sack to a yeti when he spotted Jack flying towards him. North gave him a hug.

"Jack! How are you?"

Jack couldn't answer, but if he could he would have probably said, "I'll tell you when I can breathe" What actually came out was "Mmphmrrthg," (loosely translated)

Tooth, seeing that Jack was about to pass out, flew to North's side and asked, "How did it go?"

"It went fantastic!" North let go of Jack, who took the chance to fill his lungs with oxygen. When Bunnymund chuckled at the display, Jack glared at him.

Meanwhile North was telling Tooth and Sandy (Who had joined in the conversation) about his night out, "I went _vooosh!_ You would not believe how fast sleigh went!-"

A yeti grunted at him and tapped his shoulder.

North whirled around, an annoyed look in his eyes, "Not now! I was telling story!"

The yeti grunted again, more urgently than before, this time North's eyes widened. "What…?"

Tooth fluttered nervously, Jack stopped glaring at Bunnymund, Sandy looked away from his work.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked. North didn't answer. Another yeti came up, the one North had handed the sack to. The yeti took out something white from the sack and held it out. It was long, but not quite long enough to touch the floor.

Bunnymund hopped closer, "What is that? Some sort of skipping rope? "

"I think it's a..." Jack looked closer, "a rubber snake, y'know, the kind you see on Halloween, their decorations, maybe one of them fell into the bag,"

No one questioned if North had missed a child, not that it would be a very bad insult (it was), but that he was too experienced to do such a thing.

"Why would anyone hang a bloody Halloween decoration for Christmas?"

Bunnymund voice was a few notes higher than normal. The reason was that among other things (Jack Frost, greyhounds, Jack Frost, snow, cold feet, Jack frost, blizzards and Jack Frost,) Bunnymund loathed snakes. Snakes ate a lot rabbits. He had seen it, he knew it, and he really didn't like it.

North, completely unaware of his fellow guardian's skittishness (Unlike Jack, who took note of it for a later date) frowned and stroked his beard, "Maybe is defective item," He turned to the crowd of yetis and elves, "WHO PUT SNAKE TOY IN SACK?" he yelled.

The answer was a lot of negative grumbles and gestures. Nobody owned up to the deed. North looked at the sea of blank stares and sighed, he reached out for the snake "No matter, will just put dud back to-"

The supposedly fake snake's eyes opened with a snap, it zipped out of the yeti's grasp like popcorn kernels in a microwave and entwined itself around North's arm. North yelped, hopping around on one foot.

* * *

Me: I bet a lot of you didnt expect that ^.^

North: This is embarrassing...

Jack: Where are we?

Bunnymund: Must be some sort of fan fiction

Tooth: Sure looks interesting, hope North's gonna be okay though.

Sandy: (Nods)

Me: You'll have to find out later...


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Um sorry, I posted the wrong chapter, this is the real chapter three

Jack: (facepalm)

* * *

"Not toy! NOT TOY!"

Immediately, the room turned to chaos. Yetis and elves ran around, unsure what to do, Sandy brought out his whips. Tooth gasped. Bunnymund reared back in alarm, but for the first time, Jack didn't laugh, he was too busy aiming his staff at the writhing reptile. He couldn't freeze it because he would probably hit North in the process.

Suddenly the snake was flying over his head, North had managed to yank it off. It landed on Sandy; pictures flew over his head until it looked like a little sandstorm, (Though that might have been what he was trying to convey)

Tooth made a grab at the snake, she felt scales against her skin, but just as she processed it, the snake traveled up her arm. "Wuh?" Tooth found two golden orbs staring at her face. Two scared golden orbs. Then the snake was violently snatched by the neck.

Bunnymund smiled, "Gotcha!" he cried.

Then: "IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME! GERROF GERROF GEROOF!"

Jack did laugh this time, Bunny and the snake both turned at the sound. "Oh, so you think its funny, do you, you bloody showpony!"

The snake jumped and landed on Jack's hand. A second later there was nothing but a long bulge under blue fabric. It was Frost's turn to yell, "Oh man! IT"S IN MY JACKET IT'S IN MY JACKET IT'S-"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," snored the snake, its head just hanging out of his sleeve

"Sleeping?" Jack said incredulously, he held up the snake to his face. Its eyes were closed to contented slits and a tiny forked tongue appeared when it exhaled. "Huh,"

Bunnymund was still bristling at the encounter when he saw Jack, "What are you doing Frost?" he spluttered, "Stop gawking and get rid of it!"

Tooth peered into Jack's sleeve, "its actually rather cute," she said, looking at the snake "in, y'know, a sort of scaly-reptile way,"

"Cute? You think that-that-that monster is cute?" Bunnymund turned to North and Sandy, "tell them North, tell them that they should get that thing out of here,"

North didn't, instead, he studied the snake, "I have been to many places, but I have never seen snake like this before, have you Sandy?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Who cares?" Bunny jabbed a finger at the snoozing snake. "I say we get rid of it before it kills us!"

"What's wrong Cottontail?" Jack, sensing an opportunity, walked to Bunny until they were a meter apart, "Scared of a little snake?"

"No, I'm not ya gumby!"

Jack raised his arm with the snake in it. Bunnymund put on an expression that completely disproved his statement. When the snake flicked its tongue, Bunnymund actually flinched.

"Get that thing away from me, Frostbite," Bunnymund hissed.

He didn't, and ended up chasing Bunnymund all around the room, waving the snake at his face. The snake was completely unaware of its misuse and continued to sleep.

North ignored them, choosing to mull over the mystery of the snake.

"Snakes are usually dormant this time of year, yes? So how did snake crawl in bag?"

"Maybe it came from one of the tropical countries," Tooth was keeping an eye on Jack and Bunnymund, so she was slightly distracted, "I've never seen a snake with white scales before,"

Sandy formed a picture of Jack trying to get the snake off, with no success.

North nodded, "True, while snake is with Jack, we cannot send it home, it will stay until further notice,"

Bunnymund screeched into a halt, Jack almost bumped into him but he dodged just in time, "It's _staying_?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Snake is wrapped around Jack's arm, you try getting it off,"

Bunny shivered at the thought, "good point, but if anyone gets poisoned, don't go blame me, ya hear?"

Jack shot a glare at Bunnymund before getting off the ground, "North? Is it okay if I go? There are a lot of countries that need a snow day,"

North understood, he put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

" When Snake is awake, bring it back here da?"

Jack nodded.

As he flew out the window, Jack looked at the snake, "looks like we're going to stick together for now," he said.

The snake made no reply.


	4. Chapter 3

He was over Moscow when the snake started to move, a slight movement, but enough to alert Jack that the snake was awake.

He lighted down on a roof, making the sleepy occupants of the house think that some snow just landed on the roof.

The snake wriggled more, Jack held the back of his hand to his face. He saw the snake blink its eyes sleepily. They were the color of sand.

"Hey," he said, not really sure why he was talking to it, "glad your awake,"

It caught sight of Jack and hissed in alarm, burying itself in his clothes, so that only its eyes could be seen. It didn't realize the action was completely pointless.

"No no, it's okay little guy, I'm not going to hurt you," Jack hushed, fitted his finger into his sleeve, trying to coax it. That seemed to soothe the snake, because it slithered out of Jack's sleeve until the snake only anchored to Jack's wrist. It stared at him curiously.

Jack stroked the snake's head, the scales were smooth and dry, and the snake nuzzled his hand in return. Then it curled itself around his fingers and started to nuzzle his cheek.

"He-hey stop! That tickles!" Jack playfully tried to brush the snake away from his face. It only encouraged it. Suddenly, something flashed at the corner of his eye, something black.

The snake paused, sensing the danger and followed Jack's gaze.

"You need to get back in, little buddy,"

The snake obeyed quietly and slid into his sleeve. While Jack flew after the black thing, he thought, "I should give hi-her? (Can't really tell the difference) **it **a name, later, after I see what that thing is of course"

The black thing ran over the sidewalk, leaving a trail of black sand.

Jack's grip on his staff tightened and his mouth became a grim line. It was a nightmare, a big one too.

He followed it, ready to fire at the slightest hesitation the black horse made.

But it was very surefooted, and seemed to know where it was going, not pausing for even a second.

Jack saw it dash into a long alley he knew was a dead-end and smiled in triumph as he made to corner it.

There must have been an entire herd waiting for him inside.

The smile faded quickly


	5. Chapter 4

In one corner was Jackson Overland Frost, armed with his staff, a snake and his wit.

In the other were the biggest, meanest nightmares Jack had ever seen, all made of pitch-black sand and all hungry for blood.

Jack readied his staff and licked his lips.

He felt the snake wriggle nervously around his arm, "Hold on tight little buddy," he muttered to it, but he never lost eye contact with his ambushers, "this is gonna be one heck of a ride"

The snake laid still and the pressure around his arm increased for a second, like it was wishing him luck. Jack knew he was going to need it.

The nightmares stamped their hoofs, and charged.

Jack fired a shot at one and yelled as he saw it go down. Then he has to dodge another as it galloped towards him. He got that one on its flank, freezing it instantly. He flew upwards, and started firing, the shots looked like lightning, downing one nightmare after the other as they galloped through the air to meet him.

Jack knew that for each nightmare, a child was tossing and turning in bed in fear, so he showed very little mercy.

One avoided his shots and almost hit him. Jack hit it as it was turning to charge again.

The rest snorted, seeing most of their comrades fall, and retreated, hiding back into the shadows. Jack hit the slower ones in the rump. Watching smugly as they whinnied in surprise

Then it, as suddenly as it started, the fight ended, snow started to quietly cover the black sand.

Jack flew back down to inspect the damage, at least five-no six bodies laid still in the snow, something he couldn't wait to tell the other guardians about

He had the winds knocked out of him from behind; his staff went flying from his hand.

One of the retreated nightmares, seeing Jack off his guard, had rammed him, hitting his back. Jack was now pinned to the ground, his staff uselessly thrown to the side, out of reach. Out of his reach. He was powerless and the nightmare seemed to know it, neighing out in victory.

_Okay Jack, you're being pinned by a horse that looks like it weighs way more than it should, you can't reach your staff and North, Bunny and Tooth have absolutely no idea where you are. No biggie. _

A couple of the other nightmares started to come back, now encouraged and very, very angry.

_Oh, __**that's**__ a biggie._

One of the other horses leaned towards Jack, mist coming out of its nostrils with each excited pant.

_Whew! _

"Someone needs a breath mint!"

The nightmare wasn't amused by his joke and it started to rear up, hooves aimed directly at Jack's head. Jack was immortal, but a hit by that beast would definitely give him a headache the next morning.

_He wants to knock me out, then take me to Pitch, _with that thought, Jack started to struggle, to move away from those hooves, but there wasn't enough room. Finally, in a last ditch effort; he threw his arms up, hoping to soften the blow a little.

He felt the pressure on his arm release and saw a sudden flash of white, a familiar flash of white. He saw the horse about to crack his head open suddenly whinny, rear up and fell. The others galloped back. Including the one pinning him. Jack rolled out; he felt wood against his hand.

The smile was back.


	6. Chapter 5

Me: (dancing) I got it out I got it out I got it out~

Bunny: What's she talking about?

Tooth: I think it might be this new chapter...or DID YOU HAVE A TOOTH TAKEN OUT?!

Me: Nope! Your first guess was right!

Tooth: Oh phew! You had me worried there for a second!

Me: ROTG does not belong to me! Hey, that rhymes!

* * *

Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead, the brief battle was over and now he was feeling the fatigue that came from the tension of nearly getting knocked unconcousious and being taken to Pitch's lair for… who knows what.

Now free, Jack decided to investigate something that had been bugging him.

The fight had pushed him out of the alleyway and he now walked back in. A downed nightmare leaned against the wall. He poked the large black body with his staff. It was covered in ice, and frost traveled around its body, when he poked it, the ice sparked on contact. It was a good shot. But Jack wasn't the one who did it.

Jack heard a small hiss come from the body. Startled, he prepared to fire.

The small white snake slithered out of the leg and into the snow; it hissed again, tiny red tongue flicking towards Jack. Then pointed its head to the nightmare, its golden eyes never leaving Jack's blue ones.

_I did good, didn't I? _It seemed to say.

Jack laughed, "You did, but don't let it get to your head,"

If Jack didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the snake actually smiled at him.

Jack twirled the staff once and set it down with a thud. Like a signal, the snake traveled up the staff and into his sleeve.

He looked up to the clouds, "Wind! Take us to Santa's Workshop!"

* * *

North rose from his armchair. As Jack, hair ruffled and clothes smudgy, stumbled through the window.

"Jack! What happened?"

Jack looked at him with tired eyes and smiled, "Just a run in with some of Pitch's nightmares,"

North moved closer, "Pitch! Did you-?"

Jack shook his head, "almost did,"

"Almost?" North shook his head, "First, sit, then we talk,"

Jack sat on the floor.

"I meant arm-never mind," North sat back, "So, what happened?"

"And then the nightmare pinned me to the ground!" Jack paused for dramatic effect and to take another bite of cookie from the plate on his lap and a gulp of milk.

North was on the edge of his seat. "Then?"

As if on cue, the snake peeked its head out again, Jack smiled at it.

"This guy happened, I don't know what it did, but it stopped that thing from cracking my head open,"

The snake was completely ignoring the conversation, more focused on the food in front of it. It bent its head, taking a cookie in its mouth.

"Hey!" Jack tugged the cookie away, "That's mine!"

Then he saw how shiny it looked. Thin trails of ice crawled around its surface from a central point, making it shimmer.

Jack looked at the snake, "Did you do this?"

The snake moved its head in a nod, reached towards the cookie, and bit it.

Frost spread from the snake's point of contact. As it touched Jack's fingers, he let go. "Cold!" he yipped.

The snake, finally having its prize, retired to Jack's sleeve with a triumphant 'hisssss'. Munching sounds followed and Jack knew that he would have to clean out cookie crumbs from his jacket afterwards.

North meanwhile was resting his chin in his head, "I think it is time to call for other guardians,"

Jack looked at his hand, "No kidding"

Bunnymund eyes popped wide open.

* * *

"Y-you're-he's _keeping it_? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!"

Jack smiled, the snake lazily slithering around his staff. Even the sight of the no-legged reptile gave Bunnymund the shivers.

They were in the workshop, standing under the globe that showed the lights of the children who believed. And now, Bunnymund could not believe was he was hearing.

"Bunny, this is no ordinary garden snake," North turned to Jack, and nodded, "Show him,"

Jack threw up a cookie into the air and the snake was off at once. It zoomed through the air, like a living lightning bolt, it sunk into the cookie in midair and landed with an audible plop on the ground.

Right in front of Bunnymund.

The guardian of hope hopped a few meters back, trying his best not to look terrified.

"Very funny, Frostbite," Bunnymund frowned, "but what was the point of that?"

"Take a closer look,"

Thankfully for Bunnymund, (Who wouldn't have gotten near that cold-blooded reptile with a ten foot pole) he didn't have too. Everyone could see the cookie turning white as more layers of ice froze it solid.

The snake slithered to the nearest guardian (Which happened to be Sandy) and dropped the cookie, which made a patch of ice where it lay, spreading to the area under the guardian of dreams' feet.

Sandy looked at the patch, the snake and at the other guardians. Three simple sand-pictures flew over his head.

A snowflake, Jack and a snake.

Tooth took a breath, understanding, "Just like Jack…"

"Now you see?" North stepped up, "I think that snake was meant to be here,"

He started to pace, it must have been something that had been in his head for a while, "In all my years, never has an animal snuck into my sack,"

"First time for everything," Bunnymund muttered under crossed arms, soft enough so everyone heard it.

"But a snake? Snakes go to sleep in winter! Even you, Bunny, know that,"

Bunnymund didn't speak again.

"It could be from tropics true, but most are green or brown, never white, and it cannot be albino, no red eyes," He paused, waiting for any argument.

There wasn't, so he finished.

"'sides, Snake has ice powers, Jack has ice powers, how is that coincidence?"

"Coincidences don't really happen that often in this neighbor hood," Jack admitted, picking up the snake with one hand.

North nodded to him, "So I am proposing that snake stays in Pole until further notice, everyone agree?"

Tooth agreed fully, Sandy nodded, Bunnymund grunted, (which they assumed was a yes). With the topic of the meeting settled, the guardians went back to their duties. All but one.

"North?"

"Yes Jack?"

The snake was curled around his neck, slithering in a circle, Jack himself seemed kind of sheepish, tapping his staff over and over on the floor, leaving small patches of frost where it made contact.

North stepped closer, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, um, yeees…Maybe?" Jack took a breath to calm down, "its about this guy," He pointed to the white band around his snake.

"What about him?"

"Well…" Jack was now twirling the staff around, "Can I keep him?"


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Please review! (This is extremely short)

* * *

Jack had seen and done a lot of things in 300 years, he thought he was pretty smart, that he knew everything that he needed to know.

That moment changed that. He didn't know why he was so nervous asking North. He didn't know why he was _asking _in the first place. If it had been before, before he became a guardian, he wouldn't have needed to ask anybody, he would just kept the snake right there and then.

Yet, there he was, waiting anxiously for the guardian of Wonder to answer.

North looked just as amazed as Jack felt, bright blue eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Then the shock faded and he smiled.

"Why, of course Jack," he said simply.

Jack jumped, "WOOHOO!"

Suddenly he was flying, zigzagging randomly in his glee, scattering wrapping paper in his wake and dodging yetis and pillars.

The snake made a high-pitched hiss, as if it was cheering too, its streamline head breaking through the air resistance. Everything was a wonderful blend of colors. They toppled elfs in their tailwind, causing them to roll around with their bells tingling.

North watched the white and blue blur zip around his workshop with a half amused and half thoughtful expression.

Eventually the blur slowed down and there was Jack, panting with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks" he said in an exhale.

North was stroking his beard, "It is fine, but why did you ask in the first place?"

Jack's mouth closed with a plop, then he looked down, "Well…uhh…um, er –I-I-that is-um"

This could have gone for a long time, if North hadn't raised a hand, which Jack took gratefully.

"Never mind," North said, knowing the answer to his question through Jack's response. "Just take good care of Snake, okay?"

Jack recovered from his embarrassment and smiled, "I will!"

"Are you going to name it?"

"Yup," Jack looked at the snake around his neck, "I think I'll call him-

* * *

Me: This is when its gets hard,

North: Why?

Me: I can't decide on a name

Bunny: You WHAT?

Me: I know! X.X Which is why I'm gonna do a poll! And you readers can give me a couple of suggestions too. (just PM your suggestions, don't wanna break the rules)

Tooth: Sounds like fun!

Me: I do not own ROTG, just my snake

Jack: Uhh…That's MY snake…

Me: **Any **review-votes shall not be counted, only poll votes will


End file.
